Alpha Males
by AshlynnElizabeth
Summary: After a not-so-chance meeting at Derek's favorite club, two alpha males finally come together. Dedicated to Lonelygrl91. Hotch/Morgan slash
1. Derek

Title: Alpha Males

Author: Ashley

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rating: T, for now.

Ship: Hotch/Morgan

Summary: After a not-so-chance meeting at Morgan's favorite club, two alpha males finally come together.

Warning: Some pretty heavy Slash going on in this chapter. Don't worry, I don't think you have to worry about the smut until… Next chapter. BLAME HER! (points down at the penname in the AN)

Author's notes: This story is probably going to be three or four chapters long, It started as Lonelygrl91 making a deal with me that if I wrote her a Morgan/Hotch one shot, she would write me any slash pairing I wanted, so I jumped. It spawned, I decided that I wanted to write two or three more chapters. Enjoy!

I rolled my shoulders as I walked into the club, it had been a long week and a hard case. All I wanted to do was hit the dance floor and relax, maybe find some girl that was willing to go to my cabin with me for the weekend.

Making me way over to the bar first, I waved at the bartender, Erica, and she had my favorite beer in front of me in three seconds flat. I blew her a kiss and wink, then turned my attention to the dance floor.

I had learned to use my skills as a profiler to my advantage while I was searching. It was something I had been able to do before I even joined the BAU, and it had helped me pick up a lot of hot girls, and a fair share of hot guys over my years.

I set my beer down, starting to feel like a predator on the hunt. I was looking for a challenge, and it didn't take me long to spot one. I saw a group of girls dancing around a really well built guy, maybe a few inches shorter than me with shirt, but thick, black hair.

He moved better than half of the chicks on the floor, I set my sights on him, and focused on nothing else but the man in the jeans and blue shirt. He never touched any of the women, his arms were held barely above his head, and he was just moving to the music, letting them move around him. That meant one of two things to me, one, not interested in taking anybody home tonight, or two, not looking to take home a woman tonight.

I got off my stool and headed toward the man and the crowd of girls. Making my way toward them, I made my presence known to one of the regulars, who got her girls to back off.

The man hesitated, but only for a moment, before my hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back. I was a little less than inch taller than him. I had a rule though, with men; if they don't touch back within thirty seconds, move. I counted in my head, and was almost to thirty before his arms crossed and his hands were on my hips as well, I smiled, I let my hands run up his sides as our bodies moved in time with the music. I brushed one hand across a _very _sculpted chest, and enjoyed the shivers that went up my dance partners spine at the light touch.

I gently knocked his hands of my hips and ran my hands down his chest and abs, just ghosting away from the belt line of his jeans. "You know, I've never seen you around before."

"I don't get out much," it was strange, but to me it sounded the my partner was trying to hold back a laugh, and his voice sounded so familiar. I turned him around and pulled us chest to chest, running my hands down his back slowly, before grabbing his ass to bring his lower body closer to mine before slipping my upper thigh between his legs, keeping the beat of the music. Finally, biting my lip, I looked up at his face for the first

Right into the dark brown, almost black, eyes of my section chief, Aaron Hotchner, who had a smirk on his face. I froze and made to pull away, but Hotch grabbed my hips and tilted his head to reach my ear which wasn't hard, since we were pretty much the same height. "Morgan, how stupid do you think I am? I knew it was you the moment you grabbed my hips and pulled me back into you." I brought my head back up. And we continued dancing with very little pause in between our movement.

"Why didn't you say somethin' Hotch?!" Hotch ran his hand from my hip to the back of my neck and brought my ear closer to his mouth.

"Maybe, I didn't want to." Pulling back Hotch put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me curiously, I put my forehead against his and the song changed to a slow one, so we started to sway with the music. I felt so stupid, I didn't know what to do, and Hotch's hand's weren't letting me exactly escape. I laughed bitterly at myself internally. _Well you wanted a challenge dip shit, well now you got it. Lets see how long you can keep your job after this one. _

"Derek, look at me." I met Hotch's eyes, and he brought a gentle hand to my cheek. I bit my lip again and met his eyes. "I'm here every Friday night we don't have a case, like tonight. I've seen you with girls, and I've seen you with guys and I've realized over the past few months that I _want _you." My breath caught in my throat and my hands moved up his back slowly.

"You can't be serious Hotch, it's just." I couldn't say that I had never wanted the older man, because I did. When we were at work, or on a case I couldn't get him off my mind. I'd wanted the man in front of me for months, years maybe.

I just never thought I would ever get him. "It's just what, Derek?" I wanted more than a night, more than just a weekend with him.

"I just never thought that you-"

"Swung both ways?" I chuckled and nodded, finally releasing my lower lip.

I pressed my body closer to Hotch's, making my intentions _very _clear. I moved my face closer to his ear, letting my lips graze over the spot just below it, noticing how he shivered. "Didn't know you wanted me, or I would have acted on my feelings months ago." I bit softly on Hotch's earlobe, pressing hard on his back, crushing him to my chest before running my hand's down his back with heavy strokes. "I want more than just one night, Aaron."

"You go home with a different person every Friday, and sometimes Saturday's too. What is the infamous Derek Morgan finally ready to settle down, because I don't handle bullshit Derek, Hotch said seriously, catching my chin and looking me in the eyes.

"I know you don't, Aaron."

"Then why me, what's so different about me, huh?" Aaron pressed his forehead against mine, putting more pressure there then before. We were still swaying slowly, just wrapped in each others arms even though the beat was fast. No one in the club had ever seen me this wrapped up in another person.

"Because I care about you, more than I have about anyone in a long time." I reached up to run my hand from Aaron's hairline, to his jaw with the tips of my fingers before I placed a gentle kiss to his lips. I forced my self to pull away, it was better than I had expected. Kissing Aaron was something I could definitely get used too. Aaron placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me into a hug.

Pulling away I took his hand in mine and we started to make our way out of the club. As soon as we were outside, Aaron looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. Tugging my hand and pulling me close to his chest, he kissed me with a little more passion than before in the club.

"So, your place or mine?" I smiled and tugged him toward my car, walking backwards.

"Mine."


	2. Aaron

Title: Alpha Males

Author: Ashley

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rating: **MA FOR THIS CHAPTER**

Ship: Hotch/Morgan

Summary: After a not-so-chance meeting at Morgan's favorite club, two alpha males finally come together.

Warning: wow, it took me long enough to get this written and up. SMUT WARNING!!!

Author's notes: This story is probably going to be three or four chapters long, It started as Lonelygrl91 making a deal with me that if I wrote her a Morgan/Hotch one shot, she would write me any slash pairing I wanted, so I jumped. It spawned, I decided that I wanted to write two or three more chapters. Enjoy! I'm sorry it took so long to get this typed, but I really took on too much. Thank you to my co-author She's My Morphine for all her continued support.

* * *

As we walked into Derek's house, I took a moment to look around. It was nicer than I had expected him to have, but nothing about him surprised me anymore because he was so full of surprises. I barely had time to think before Derek had me pinned up against the stairwell wall.

I parted my lips willingly when he pressed our lips together, and sighed as our tongues met and I went slack against the wall for a moment, allowing him to take control. I ran my hands from Derek's hips up his stomach and chest until I reached his face, softly stroking the soft skin on his cheek. Derek pulled away from the kiss, grazing his teeth along the edge of my jaw and down the side of my neck, before biting down at the junction to my neck and shoulder.

"Derek, you keep teasing and we'll never make it to your room," I managed to gasp out, while he continued sucking and nipping at my neck. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, turning in the same movement, pinning him up against the wall. He hesitated for a moment, before he relaxing under my touch. His hands moved to the front of my shirt, and he unbuttoned them quickly and skillfully, before pushing the fabric off my shoulders, letting it hit the floor.

"Bed room." I nodded and pulled back, allowing Derek to lead me up the stairs and into his bedroom. I shut the door behind us and then turned back to Derek, grabbing his arms and pulling him against my chest. Derek pulled away for a moment and reached down to pull his shoes and socks off, I mimicked him and slipped mine off as well.

"I don't want to have to ask this, but-"

"I'm clean Aaron," I nodded and pressed my lips to his, pushing him back until his knees hit the back of the bed, and he pulled me down with him.

I broke the kiss long enough to reach the hem of Derek's shirt and pull it up over his head. Our lips and tongues reconnected with no problem. Maneuvering our hands between us, I unbuttoned and unzipped Derek's jeans quickly, and pushed them halfway down his thighs.

"Supplies?" Derek nodded, his breathing heavy and eyes lidded heavily.

"Nightstand drawer, left hand side." I hauled myself off the bed quickly, shedding my pants as I did so. I could hear movements on the bed, and I glanced behind my shoulder and saw that Derek had shucked his jeans and thrown them onto the floor beside mine.

Derek grinned devilishly as me as I stood slack jawed at the sight of the one thin piece of fabric separating me from what I wanted. I turned fully to better appreciate the sight before me, and Derek cocked an eyebrow, his eyes raking down my body carefully.

He paused when he reached my crotch. "Impressive Aaron." I smirked at the man on the bed and climbed on top of him leaning in real close to his ear.

"What did you expect?" I chuckled as my lips trailed the side of his ear. I left a trail of wet kisses and bites down the nape of his neck suckling gently and marking the unblemished caramel canvas. "And you?" I cooed as I playfully gripped his crotch.

"I find that racist!" he giggled.

"It appears to be nothing but raw fact." I smiled, and rubbed the hardening member gently. The corner of my mouth quirked up, "And apparently it get's bigger when played with."

Derek pulled me down closer for a lip tingling kiss, silencing my chuckles. "Shut up and go get the lube Aaron, I don't know how much more I can take before I take you without."

Opening the bedside drawer I fumbled my hand to the left searching blindly for the bottle that was rumored to be there. My eyes were set on Derek's. My fingers found it. I gripped it with my palm and held it up for Derek to see. He smiled at me with this 'good for you' look on his face.

I placed the bottle down next to us on the bed and tugged off Derek's boxers and he took off mine. I stroked his warm chest and let my hands fall into his crotch, moving my hand gently over his impressive erection. Derek gasped and his hand clutched my upper arm.

"Aaron…" His voice scolded me, and I pressed my lips to the side of his neck and kissed down to his chest slowly. Brushing my fingers over one dark nipple and drawing out another sharp gasp from my younger companion, I grinned and drew the opposite nipple into my mouth, biting down softly.

Derek arched his back toward my mouth, and I grinned, kissing my way down his muscled chest and stomach. "Aaron, what are you-" I Wrapped my lips around the head of his cock teasingly and suckled for a moment, running my tongue in circles around the tip. I slowly worked down the shaft and he moaned. His fingers gripped my hair urging me to go faster. I continued to tease him, suckling the higher area of his length before I began to bob my head at a faster pace.

"Aah Aaron!" Derek gasped loudly filling the silent walls as my mouth wrapped around his base and charged quickly to the tip again. I quickly bobbed from tip to base again and again, playing my tongue across the underside of his shaft as I went. I pushed him as deep into my throat as possible surrounding his cock with the warmth of my breath.

"Aaron! Oh, fuck, I'm going to-" I pulled back, sitting back on my heels and smiling at his whimper. My own cock throbbed painfully, begging to be touched. I moved slowly back up Derek's body and kissed him slowly, running my hands over his sweaty chest.

"No, I want to be in you when you come, Derek." He nodded, breathing heavily and gasping every time I moved. I kissed his lips once more before grabbing the lube bottle and popping it open.

"How long has it been, since you've been with a man?" Derek shrugged slowly and I grinned, spreading the sticky fluid over the tips of my fingers. "You ready?" Receiving a nod, I pressed one slick finger into his puckered hole. Derek stiffened briefly and I paused, giving his body time to adjust to the foreign feeling. "You okay?" Derek opened his eyes and met mine, nodding and moving his hips slightly. I smiled and started moving my finger slowly inside him.

It hadn't been long and Derek was writhing beneath me, begging for more. I kissed him softly on the forehead before adding a second and third finger, pausing again to give him time to adjust. He let out another loud moan and I began to go faster. "Aaron!" He yelled. I stopped almost afraid that I'd done something wrong. "Please…I need you. I need you inside me Aaron."

I nodded slowly and pulled my fingers out of him, grabbing the lube bottle again. "Are you sure?" Derek nodded, leaning up to grab my shoulders and pull me close to a kiss.

"I trust you Aaron, just go slow okay?" I nodded and pulled back to coat my straining cock with lube. I placed my arms on either side of him while he lifted his knees to allow me better access. Positioning myself at his entrance I brought my lips down to his, kissing him passionately to distract him from me entering him. "Uhnn," he groaned and gripped my shoulders tightly as I pushed into him, forcing myself to go slowly, to be gentle.

"Aaron!" he moaned my name beautifully writhing under me. I kissed him passionately, my hands on his hip as I steadily pushed into him again and again.

"Ah Derek." I sighed breathily into his ear as I kissed his neck continuing to thrust into him. So tight. His muscular chest bobbing up and down with every deep breath. He was quite a sight. "Oh God, Derek." I pressed my forehead against his shoulder, struggling to control myself.

"Faster Aaron," Derek's nails dragged across my back, and I lost my control. Pulling almost all the way out, I pounded back into my new lover, rocking the bed. I was rewarded with satisfied moans from both of us.

"Ah Derek!" I could feel myself coming close to the edge as I thrust hard and deep into my lover.

"Harder!" Derek gripped my shoulder's tightly, and I could feel his nails breaking the skin.

"I don't want to hurt you," I panted, urging myself to not completely let my animal instincts take over. I couldn't afford to hurt him.

"You won't hurt me, I trust you." I nodded and thrust into him harder, completely giving myself over to the monster inside of me.

I could feel Derek's inner muscles starting to spasm inside of me, and I slipped my hand in between us, catching his cock in my grasp and pumping in time with my thrusts. "Oh God, Aaron!" Derek came hard, his inner muscles clamping down on me, his body shaking and coming all over my hand and his stomach.

His name was enough to send me over the edge, and I collapsed on top of him, his name on my lips.


	3. Derek 2

Title: Alpha Males

Author: Ashley

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rating: T

Ship: Hotch/Morgan, implied JJ/Rossi

Summary: After a not- so-chance meeting at Morgan's favorite club, two alpha males finally come together.

Warning: Slash

Authors Notes: So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up and running! Been going through a lot of shit right now… On an upside to that, we will be welcoming Lonelygrl91's God child(ren) sometime before October! Yes, its twins, and yes they should be making an appearance before their due date, which is October 11!!! Also, there is a date set to find out the sexes of the babies April 19!! Keep your fingers crossed that they have their legs open!!

I rolled over and wrapped my arms tightly around the warm body next to mine. "You awake?"

"Mhm" I smiled and moved my head to rest directly over my companion's heart.

"Doesn't sound like you are really," I teased. I suddenly found myself lying on my back with Aaron on top of me, holding me down, an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, believe me I'm awake." I laughed and pulled him down closer to me, so I could wrap my arms around him again.

"Well, I'm not. I just want to cuddle, this weekend has been amazing Aaron. I don't want to get out of this bed for work." Aaron smiled and rolled back over onto his back, pulling me into his chest.

"But the bad guys don't stop for anyone." I nodded, and placed a gentle kiss on his soft flesh. "Derek, what are we going to tell them? I know you are going to want to tell Garcia, and I want to tell Dave, but do you want to wait? You know Garcia will probably keep quiet, but I don't know for how long she will be able to keep this particular bit of gossip to herself, and you know Dave can't keep anything from JJ, even if he tried."

"We work with the best profilers in the country, we practically live with them. Not only are they the best, they also know us better than anyone in the world." I tipped my head back and pressed my lips against Aarons. "A better question would be, is there anything to tell them?" My heart dropped as I asked the question, but I knew that it had to be asked. Aaron's face fell, and he dropped his arms from around my waist.

"I thought I made it clear that I wanted more than a weekend Derek… I guess there isn't anything to tell them." Aaron pulled away from me and started to climb out of bed.

"Don't be late; I'll see you at work Agent Morgan."

I tried to grab for Aaron's arm as he climbed out of the bed, I could see the pain in his eyes, but he shot me a look that told me if I touched him, there would be repercussions. I struggled to find something to say that would salvage the situation, and at the very least our friendship, but no words came. Before I could do anything but get up out of bed and stand there with my mouth open as Aaron walked out of my life.

Two weeks had passed since that disastrous weekend, and Aaron and I had hardly spoken to each other. Every time I tried to talk to him, he walked away or changed the subject. I was sure that the rest of the team could feel the tension as well, yet no one approached me about it. Save for Garcia, and I had simply told her that I wanted to see if I could work it out myself. Her words exactly? 'When all else fails, go to Mama Garcia' so what was I doing?

Going to Mama Garcia. I couldn't take the tension with Aaron anymore and I missed him. I missed having him in my arms and kissing him whenever I wanted. I pushed open the door to Garcia's office, and sat on her desk.

"What's happening Hot Stuff?"

"I need your help, Baby Girl." Garcia smiled and crossed her arms.

"Did all else fail?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what's the problem with you and our sexy Boss Man?" Garcia smiled the whole time she spoke, and going to her suddenly felt like a bad idea.

"Who said there was a problem with me and Aar-Hotch?" Garcia squealed.

"I do. Number one, you just almost called him Aaron, and I've noticed that a lot the past couple of weeks. Number two, you two can hardly look at each other. Number three, Boss Man looks at you like he wants to deck you in the face. Number four, ever since that weekend when none of us could get a hold of EITHER of you, you and Hotch can't be left alone in the same room together. Number five-." Groaning, I clamped my hand over Garcia's mouth and rolled my eyes.

"Who else knows?" Garcia raised her eyebrows and then looked down at my hands. I moved my hands away from her mouth so she could speak.

"Thank you."

"Who else knows Garcia?"

"Me… and JJ… and Emily… and Rossi… and Reid, shockingly." I glared at her and groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"How?"

"They figured it out, I swear I didn't tell them!" I narrowed my eyes at her, and she smiled slightly. "Okay, so I told Emily, but she had already figured out that something was going on between you too."

"Oh, fan-fucking-tastic! This is just great." I rubbed my face and then put my elbows on my knees and my face in my palms.

"What happened with you two to make you like this Derek, I know how much you care about him." And it was true, Garcia was the only one who knew how I felt about Aaron, and not because I told her, no, she had figured it out.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life, baby."

"And what was that?"

"I slept with him." I heard her gasp, but I didn't look up. I couldn't, I didn't want to see the condemnation in her eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I glanced up at her, astounded. She was totally missing the point.

"Baby Girl. He made it clear to me he wanted more than a weekend, and like a damn idiot on Monday morning, I said something stupid that made him think I didn't want more than what we had shared." I knew it was coming, but I was still unprepared for the stinging slap that connected with the back of my head.

"Derek! You are such an idiot! What did you say to him?!" I looked up to see Garcia standing in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"He asked me what we were going to tell the team, and I asked him if there was anything to tell them. I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to know if he was sure."

"Idiot," she muttered again, before sitting back down in her chair. "You have to fix this. I don't care how, but you have to fix it."

"Baby Girl-" Garcia clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Don't you 'Baby Girl' me, Derek Morgan! I am telling you right now, either you find a way to fix this, or I will wipe your entire existence off the face of the planet." I gulped, and pulled her hand away.

"And how do you propose I fix this? The man won't even look me in the eye, let alone have a civil conversation with me. I swear to God, I tried talking to him that Monday, I thought he was going to shoot me! His hand flickered toward his gun Garcia!" Garcia laughed, a hollow, humorless laugh.

"He's not going to shoot you, he cares too much about his job to do that." Garcia ignored my mumbled 'oh thanks' and continued on. "I have an idea. The next time you guys go away on a case, make sure you go out by yourself. Do something so your SUV wont run, and then call Hotch to come and pick you up. Get the rest of the team on it, so they have some excuse as to why they can't go get you." I smiled and pulled Garcia into a tight hug. "Can't breathe!"

"God girl, you are amazing!" Garcia wrapped her arms around me and I pressed my lips gently against her cheek. I didn't even hear the door open, "I love you, Penny!"

"Wheel's up in thirty." The door slammed and I could hear Aaron walked away, I groaned and pulled away from Garcia.

"Oh fuck." I looked at the closed door and then back at Garcia, her eyes were filling with tears, and I rushed toward the door. It was now or never.


	4. Aaron 2

Title: Alpha Males

Author: Ashley

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rating: T

Ship: Hotch/Morgan, implied JJ/Rossi

Summary: After a not- so-chance meeting at Morgan's favorite club, two alpha males finally come together.

Warning: Slash

Authors Notes: So this is quite possibly the final chapter of Alpha Males! I hope you enjoyed my story, please check out my others as well!

I stood in Garcia's office doorway in shock as I watch Derek kiss Garcia's cheek and tell her that he loved her. I collected myself quickly, and blurted out "Wheel's up in thirty," before slamming the door and storming away. JJ approached me with a case file and I rushed past her, only to be stopped by a strong grip on my forearm.

I spun around to come face to face with Derek. I narrowed my eyes, and resisted the urge to take a swing at him, instead yanking my arm roughly from his grasp causing him to stumble. "I have to get ready to take off, Agent Morgan."

"Aaron, we have to talk-" I took a menacing step closer to him.

"Shut your mouth, right now. It's Agent Hotchner, and I am not doing this here!" I turned away to leave, only to be stopped by him again.

"They know something is up with us, and now is the perfect time." I yanked away from him for the second time. I started walking away, glaring at the members of my team, the only one's left in the building, that had gathered to see what the commotion was about.

Strong hands gripped me again and spun me around before slamming me against the wall. "Get your hands off of me," I spat at him, grabbing at his hands. Derek slammed his forearms across my chest and grabbed my hands in one of his.

"No! You are going to fucking listen to me Aaron! Before we leave for this case, we are going to straighten shit out, the team can't keep working like this!"

"The team can't, or you can't?" Derek increased the pressure on my chest. "Or maybe Garcia doesn't like to see her _love _in distress. Is she the reason why you are trying to speak to me now?" I tried to make my words as spiteful as possible and it worked, because Derek moved his forearm to my neck.

"You are such an ASSHOLE Aaron Hotchner. First you rush out of my house without giving me a chance to talk to you, to give me a chance to explain, and now you are going to drag Garcia's name into this? This has nothing to do with her!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AARON!" I gasped for breath and Derek moved his arm, and shoved me back into the wall when I tried to reach for him. "I don't love Garcia like that! She's like my best friend, my little sister. Not like a lover. I care about you too much to even think about being with anybody else, but no. Famous Aaron Hotchner can't pull his head out of his ass long enough to let me explain my words, he left so his emotions wouldn't show." I winced at his words, and tried to ignore the stares I was getting from the rest of the team.

"You try and make me feel like the bad guy, and it worked. I did feel like this was my fault, until today. You can't swallow your fucking pride long enough to let anybody get a damn word in edge wise. You are going to lose all of us, the same way you lost Haley."

"Derek-" Derek raised his fist, as if to hit me, but Garcia grabbed his arm and wrapped her arm around him, whispering rapidly in his ear.

"Fuck you Hotch," Derek growled as Garcia was trying to pull him toward her. "I quit." JJ came over and glared at me, grabbing one of Derek's arms while Garcia grabbed the other and they pulled him away from me, toward Garcia's office. I moved to follow them, but Emily, Reid, and Rossi stepped in my path.

"Aaron, I've known you for years, ever since you were a prosecutor, and I have never seen you fuck up as big as you have this time." Rossi commented.

"Fix it. Now." Reid muttered, his arms crossed in front of his chest. I knew how much he hated it when one of the members of our team was hurting.

"Agent Hotchner, I have grown to respect and care for you, you need to put right whatever it is that you screwed up." I pushed past Dave, and made my way toward Garcia's office, to put my life right.

For some reason when I had watched Derek walk away form me, I had felt worse than I had when Haley had walked away from me.

I knocked gently on Garcia's office door, only to hear a muffled "Go away Aaron" come from the inside. Rolling my eyes, I pushed the door open and walked in. I was shocked at what I saw. Derek was sitting in Garcia's chair, on JJ's lap, and she was rocking him as she would child, trying to calm his tears. I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face.

"JJ, Garcia, could please excuse us for a moment. Go home and pack, I need you both with us on this case." Both women glared at me, but nodded. JJ gently shoved Derek until he stood up, and after both glaring at me again, they left.

"What do you want, now?" I grabbed Derek's arm, more gently than he had mine, and pulled him flush against my chest. His eyes shot open and I could see the pain in them.

"Shut up, Derek." I pressed my lips against his, my heart melting as he responded to the kiss. I dropped his arms and moved my arms around his back. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and another on the back of my neck.

I pulled away first, breathing heavily and erratically, and pressed my forehead against Derek's. "Aaron-" I raised a hand to put a finger against the younger mans lips.

"Don't speak, just listen." I moved my finger, just long enough to press my lips briefly against Derek's again, not sure how long I would have the chance to do so. "I love you Derek. I told you that Friday night that I wanted more than a weekend. When you said that on that Monday morning… I thought you meant you didn't want to continue."

"Shut up and kiss me already." I closed my eyes happily and pressed my lips against his soft ones once more. When Derek pulled away he had almost a dream like look on his face. "I didn't mean for you take it like that Aaron. I only wanted to know if we were going to act like nothing happened while we were at work."

"I think that's pretty much shot now," I responded chuckling lightly and resting my forehead against his. He nodded his agreement, and tightened his arms around my waist. "I think it was pretty much shot to begin with." Derek nodded again, and presed a gentle kiss to my cheek.

"Profilers." He sighed, and rested his cheek against mine. I could feel his soft smile against my skin. "I'm sorry, I should have worded that better, and I shouldn't have slammed you against the wall."

I shrugged, and held him tighter against me. "I deserved it, I have been acting like an ass the past few days."

"Yeah, you have been. But I haven't been helping matter's much…"

"I don't even care anymore. Come on, let's get ready to go. We can talk more tonight at the hotel, but for now I'm just glad we are okay. I love you." I smiled and gently placed my hand on the back of Derek's neck.

"I love you too Aaron." Derek smiled at me softly, before pressing a light kiss to my lips.


End file.
